


Intentional Failure

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby screwed up on purpose. This implies expanded punishment from Gibbs which Abby is very eager on taking... Part 1 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional Failure

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my very first attempt in writing - so please be kind! :-)I don't own NCIS, its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this - all of my stories are written for entertainment purpose only. :-)
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any possible and probable mistakes!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> Furthermore, any action of the characters I write about is consensual and must not be taken too seriously.  
> Strictly no glorification of deviant or violent behavior! This is just fantasy...^^
> 
> _+++ Lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. +++_
> 
>  ******************************************************************************************************************************************  
>    
>  **Title: "INTENTIONAL FAILURE"**
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM (especially the factor of discipline) and kink in general**
> 
> **Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Abby was pacing the floor of her lab. She did spoil the evidence and was well aware of it. Surely no Caf-Pow this time... She, the always reliable, always meticulous and ever careful forensic scientist had just screwed up. And – she did it on purpose. She was tired of the fact that all she was getting for a task well done was a fluttering smacker on the cheek from Gibbs. The image of these fluttering smacking kisses (and way more naughty thoughts) have haunted her dreams for so long now, it was no longer bearable. After some Hemming and Hawing she had recently decided to take this bold step. She knew it was risky. She knew he might reject her but she also knew that she would never find out about it, if she wasn't brave enough now.

_Damn. Fear is temporary. Regret is forever._

It wasn't long till Gibbs showed up in her lab. She could tell by the scowl on his face that he was anything but pleased with the fact that she had been sabotaging his investigation.

"Abby, what the hell is the matter with you? This piece of evidence was awfully important!" Gibbs roared. He was really pissed.

Abby swallowed hard but didn't dare answer. She prayed to any of her deities that her insidious manipulation would work out the way she had intended.

"You finally got me to the point where I really consider smacking you the way I do DiNozzo, little girl..."

_There's the magic word! Please, please smack me!_

"...but it wouldn't be on the head, remember?" Abby replied defiantly. She couldn't help but getting anxious. Gibbs' brow cocked.

"No, not on the head, but..."

"...but(t)...?" Abby retorted. She inwardly giggled over the ambiguity of the expression.

_Come on, Gibbs, get the message!_

His face grew from angry to puzzled.

"...but(t)...?" She repeated, almost pleadingly, and nervously bit her lower lip.

_An old-fashioned-over-the-knee-spanking...please?_

Suddenly Gibbs wasn't quite sure if this conversation wasn't more than meets the eye and he definitely sensed the desperate look of anticipation and arousal in Abby's beautiful eyes. The sparkling green color had almost vanished as her pupils had dilated and darkened a lot. His brow rose again as he straightened himself and cleared his throat. Lifting his chin, he spoke in a husky voice.

"Abby, did you screw up on purpose in order to...lure me in this situation with you?"

She held her breath and lowered her eyes.

"Abigail, answer me!" Gibbs barked harshly, gauging her reaction, just to make really sure.

"...Yes..." She nodded and bit her lip again. Her eyes spoke volumes.

_Please punish me...I need you so badly..._

Gibbs rubbed his face. He got the broad hint. Her whole appearance literally screamed BDSM and he occasionally wondered if she was really into it like she let on every now and then. Well, apparently she was. He think that he would really enjoy the upcoming scenario...

"In this case, Abby..." Gibbs drawled the words. "...your actions deserve severe punishment..."

_Yes!_

Abby's heart skipped a beat and then pounded painfully hard against her rib cage. She couldn't believe that her charade had really worked!

"Interrogation room 1, precisely 1800 hours. Make sure that the surveillance cameras will be disabled. And..." He was already halfway out the door. "...meanwhile you'd better think of a good safe word."

Gone he was, leaving behind a shaking, very curious and even more thrilled Abby.

_OH MY GOOOOOD!_

Ever since always Abby had this certain suppressed masochistic desires ever and was quite intrigued by the idea of being dominated. She had heard about things that accommodated her natural propensity, however, there was also stuff she regarded disgusting. Unfortunately, she never found somebody trustworthy enough to really act out her secret desires. – But, right here and now she was given a marvelous opportunity, let alone that she did trust Gibbs. - Enough to relinquish not only her control but her very self to him...

**Later that day...**

When Abby knocked on the door of interrogation room 1, the sound echoed through the now empty hallways of the NCIS building. Her heartbeat increased as she heard Gibbs' voice through the door, requesting her to enter. She went inside, closed the door and stood frozen nearby the table. Gibbs leaned against the large see-through-mirror, arms folded across his chest.

"Sure you wanna start this?"

_Oh yes!_

Abby nodded insistently, shifting from foot to foot.

"Safe word?"

"Hippo."

Gibbs slowly approached her, giving her his daunting 'Gibbs glance'. She shrunk a bit at his sudden predatory leer as he thoroughly looked her up and down. Gibbs wondered if Abby could take all the nuances of BDSM and thrive off of it. He had no intention of seriously hurting her, though he knew he could be a cruel man at times. Some of his lessons would be hard for her to learn but if she was only half as much into this kinda thing like Abby let on she would surely pass with flying colors. He sat down on the chair next to the table, patted his lap and jerked his head.

"Come here. Over my knees."

Abby scurried over and got in place readily, the blood instantly started rushing through her veins. Although Gibbs had not even laid a hand on her yet, she just realized how wet the situation got her already. The psychological aspect of all this had an enormous, boosting impact on her. She held her breath as Gibbs quickly flipped her short skirt, tucked it up in the belt and shove down her panties.

"Now for the rules, Abigail. You're neither allowed to speak unless in order to answer when spoken to. This includes any noise. Nor are you allowed to cum without my explicit permission. You will obey any of my orders instantly, first time asked. And you will address me Sir or Master. Is that understood?" He said in a cold and stern voice, sending shivers of thrill through her. "Answer me."

"Yes..."

Gibbs immediately brought his hand down on her exposed butt, eliciting a suppressed squeak from Abby.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, SIR!" Abby replied, realizing the lack of honorific in her previous answer.

Then a series of quick and painful blows rained down on Abby's rear end, the feeling of exquisite pain and even more growing arousal making her head swim. Nevertheless, she succeeded in biting back the moans and groans of pleasure and pain, just as she was ordered.

Abby had no idea that this had just been the warming-up...

After about 30 strokes of increased bare-handed spanking Gibbs decided to proceed to the next level. He roughly grabbed a handful of Abby's hair and pulled her up.

"Up. Bend over the table. Head down. Hands on the edges and don't you dare move."

Her face was all flushed and she was trembling but she obediently did as she was told and bent over the cold metal table. Abby did realize that, from this position, she revealed all of her private parts to his sight – and very easy access, too. This exhilarated and scared her all the same. Excitedly she stood still and waited for Gibbs' next move while she could literally feel his eyes on her backside. Gibbs left her to stew a little while until he slowly unclasped his leather belt and let it slip through the loops. She heard the rustle of fabric and shivered at the sound of him unzipping his pants. Abby couldn't see anything with her head obediently down, even so she almost died of gleeful anticipation...

Gibbs smirked at the thought of Abby's avidity of getting fucked. If she only knew that she was a far cry from it! Despite the fact that he was partially undressed now (at least the important realms) he didn't have the slightest intention of plainly taking her right there and then. This was part of the lesson she had to learn, teasing was a component of her punishment which she had been craving for so desperately earlier that day.

Without any word of warning he started smacking Abby's already pinkish butt with the leather belt. She gulped out in surprise as the first stroke hit her, a stroke which stung way more than the spanking of Gibbs' bare hand.

"Did I allow you to make any noise?" He growled briskly.

"No, Sir." She retorted, her voice cracking.

"Well, you may for now. – Count out each slap loud. If you fail, we'll be back to square one and start all over again." This was to test her resilience for pain, very important for probable future sessions. And, it was a nice mind-fuck, too. He chuckled and started to bring the belt down on her ass, hard and merciless. Every fifth stroke he increased the intensity a little.

Although she bravely counted out loud, Abby couldn't fight back tears and sobs any more at strike 13. Pain started overpowering pleasure and Gibbs didn't want to spoil the fun and scare her off. She was supposed to suffer but relish, too. Sometimes the lines get blurred, so he had to be careful not overdoing things. At least not this first time.

"Stop at 15."

"15!" She whimpered with enormous effort. Although she felt kind of exhausted Abby was proud of herself for not having uttered her safe word.

"Good girl."

Alright, she could take pain. Gibbs was satisfied with the level of her resilience, not too bad for a start. He tossed the belt aside and caressed her bruised flesh, giving her some recovery time. Her ass was quite a mess of purple, stinging welts and Gibbs smirked at the image of her attempt to sit comfortably during the next week...

After a while his caressing became more intense, prepping her for the next task he had in mind for her. Pretty soon he got Abby's juices flowing again.

"Tell me, Abby..." Gibbs gruffly hissed through clenched teeth. "...you didn't just hope for punishment as you faked screwing up, did you...?"

Abby swallowed hard and answered reluctantly. "No... _Master_."

Ah, she was slipping more and more into her role, Gibbs realized as she willingly switched from "Sir" to "Master". He was pleased with that development.

Gibbs leaned over her, deliberately squeezing her a little so that she could feel the weight of his body upon hers. Reprovingly he whispered in her ear.

"You hope to get fucked, too, don't you, Abby?" he said huskily. "Not gentle. But rough and unrelenting, ruthlessly, right?" With that he dipped two fingers into her soaking wet core for emphasis, getting a repressed groan from Abby's crimson lips.

"Yyyeess... I did hope for it, Master!"

Gibbs tittered to himself at her confession, suddenly grabbing some of Abby's hair and dragging her away from the table to the middle of the room.

"You don't deserve that yet, my little slut. - Gotta earn it."

Abby cringed at his words and her eyes widened. She felt somewhat offended but turned on also by hearing Gibbs talk dirty.

"Down on your knees. Blowing me."

Gibbs wondered if she could take - and value - the nuance of humiliation, too. He didn't let go of the back of her head as he forced her down kneeling in front of him, her face just inches away from his half-erect member.

"See something you like Abby?" He said with a smug smile.

Abby's eyes were glued to his cock. She had always thought that Gibbs just had to be very well endowed and from her present angle she estimated him eight to nine inches at full erection. - And she had always been good at estimating...

"Yes, Sir."

"Then show me your appreciation, little girl."

An onrush of lecherousness went straight to her core as she closed her eyes and engulfed her lips around Gibbs' cock. Dutifully she licked, slurped and sucked as best as she could, relishing the experience a lot. Just as she seemed to enjoy it a bit too much for this being the humiliating part of her punishment, Gibbs thrust his hips forward, gagging her, as he still had a tight grip on to the back of her head. She gasped for air in surprise, but Gibbs' grab was vice-like.

"You'll have my cock all way down your throat. Got that, Abs?"

Her blowjob-skills were pretty good, so Gibbs wondered if she could improve to deep throating evenly well. With every thrust he forced himself deeper into Abby's throat, causing a strong gag-reflex after a while. He could tell from her lust-ridden but pleading eyes that she wasn't used to such intense treatment and that she might not take it much longer without puking to his feet. There was no use in that although Gibbs had to admit that the past few minutes had been a huge turn-on for him. He let go of Abby's mouth, her lipstick all smeared, brushing her cheek with his now full erected member. Abby instantly lowered her eyes respectfully but with a lewd smile on her lips.

Hence, she could take humiliation and savor it at least the same as pain before. Fine.

Tugging at one of her pigtails he maneuvered her back to the table, indicating her to bend over again. She complied readily, her eyes fluttering at the idea of finally feeling him deep inside her pussy. She tried hard to fight back the urge of bucking back against him.

Lining himself up behind her, he snaked his hand to her face, raising her head, choking her slightly.

"Eyes on the mirror. Watch." Gibbs ordered harshly. He wanted her to enjoy the sight of him finally fucking her the same as much as he would. Abby yelped as he pumped into her for the first time in one solid thrust, balls-deep. He gave her a second to adjust to him.

"Like that, Abby, don't you? Being filled to the utmost...?"

Abby couldn't answer but cry out as Gibbs started slamming into her repeatedly, fiercely, rough and quick, just like she needed, just as she dreamed of in so many sleepless nights when she lay awake, driven by desire and lust for him. Always so close and yet so far...

After some time of having it off with Abby, Gibbs eventually felt his own precious self-control spiraling away, getting it on like some animal, driving her into sweet madness. He twisted Abby's wrists tightly behind her back, holding her down, showing that he and only he was in charge when he felt her orgasm build. Gibbs tightened the twisting of her wrists even more in order to take her mind off of the tingling sensation with some impromptu pain for a moment. Obviously Abby wasn't used to orgasm denial. She needs some exercise in obedience flashed to Gibbs' mind.

"I told you not to cum till I say so! Restrain yourself or I'll make you regret it"

She moaned in response, squirming underneath him, eager for relief but equally eager to not disappoint Gibbs by not following his order.

"Please, Sir, Master, pleeeaaaassee..." Abby thought she was about to lose her consciousness. Gibbs smacked her bruised butt one more time as he tried to withhold his own orgasm and gasped through clenched teeth.

"Permission to cum, scream for me, Abby!"

And Abby did come...

"Yeeeeeeessssssss, oooohh yeeessssss, Giiiiiiibbbbbbssssssssss...!"

Trembling and screaming in release, a warm tingle washing over her groin, she sank against the table as Gibbs reached his peak in a guttural roar just seconds after her, spilling his full load deep inside her. After he rode out his climax he collapsed upon her tender body. Abby's eyes had never left the mirror, although it had not been an easy task, she knew she would cherish the image of their naughty reflection beyond her fondest memories. Her eyes were fluttering shut now, she felt exhausted but happy and sore but sore in a good, satisfying way.

After they lay like that for a while, slowly cooling but still radiating some heat, Gibbs tenderly stroke her raven hair, his voice softer in register now.

"You ok?" he whispered and reluctantly added "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all, thank you Sir, I'm fine. That's been...just awesome."

Her tone was lazy, faint and grateful. Gibbs smiled and stood up.

"Good. One last thing to do for you. – Clean me."

His latest order came rather commandingly again, so Abby slipped back into the role she hoped to cast from now on. She scrambled into place, kneeling in front of him, tongue-wiping the rest of his cum from his now droopy cock. She looked up, straight into his piercing blue eyes as she savored the taste and scent of his salty semen. After she had finished he pulled her to her feet gently, untacking her skirt and lovingly embraced her as he ushered her out the door of the interrogation room.

"Not too bad for a start, Abs. But there's still a lot you have to learn."

"Like?" Abby retorted curiously. "You know, I've always been an eager student, Gibbs, Sir."

"Firstly, like overcoming your gag-reflex, little girl. And then we'll see."

"I'll make it my first priority in the morning, Sir!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"...and evening...and lunch-break, too, Abs." He chuckled. "You really need the hell of practice on that, girl!"

"You serious?" Abby's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Three times _a day_?"

"The more practice you get, the sooner you will get it done well and we can move on to some...other exercise." He replied rather warmly as they reached the garage.

"You wouldn't disobey your master's command, would you?" She kinda frowned in response.

"No, Sir, I wouldn't."

"Fine. You'll stay at my place tonight, Abby-girl. I want to hold you in my arms when you fall asleep. Get in my car."

Abby was all smiles when she complied gladly...

**THE END...?**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Reviews much appreciated! Thx!^^

 


End file.
